


Adage

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [656]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 23:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10796559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky encourages Gibbs to open his heart.





	Adage

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/16/2001 for the word [adage](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/16/adage).
> 
> adage  
> An old saying, which has obtained credit bylong use; a proverb.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #321 Winter.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Adage

“Evening, Jethro.” Ducky greeted as he walked down the steps to Gibbs’ basement.

Gibbs just grunted and continued working on his boat.

Ducky shook his head and clucked disapprovingly. “Is that anyway to treat a friend?”

“You want some Bourbon?” Gibbs grumbled, clearing out a jar for Ducky.

“Good heavens, no. That stuff will rot your brain.” Ducky pointed out.

“Why are you here this evening then?” Gibbs growled.

Ducky tutted and started with an adage he thought appropriate to the situation. “The heart can get really cold if all you've known is winter. What I mean is that you need to open up and let your feelings out before it's too late.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
